


Intimate Acquaintances

by museofspeed



Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men: First Class.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 08:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7927201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/pseuds/museofspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby saw Jean and Wanda kissing each other!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimate Acquaintances

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://julius12.livejournal.com/profile)[julius12](http://julius12.livejournal.com/) for the beta! In her words, "This is CRACK. PURE COLOMBIAN CRACK." Also, writing Hank is so much fun.
> 
> To be clear in a way that I didn't have to be when I actually wrote the fic... this is X-Men First Class the comic, which has very little to do with the movie X-Men First Class.

**Title:** Intimate Acquaintances  
**Fandom:** X-Men: First Class.  
**Characters:** Jean/Wanda, Scott/Warren, Hank, Bobby, Pietro.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word Count:** 700  
**Summary:** Bobby saw Jean and Wanda kissing each other!  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to [](http://julius12.livejournal.com/profile)[**julius12**](http://julius12.livejournal.com/) for the beta! In her words, "This is CRACK. PURE COLOMBIAN CRACK." Also, writing Hank is so much fun.

 

  
"Guys, you will not _believe_ what I just saw!" Bobby said, skidding into the living room of the X-Mansion.

Scott looked up. "What?"

"I just saw Jean! And Wanda!" Bobby said.

"So?" Hank said. "They're very intimate acquaintances. It's not particularly astonishing that they would be enjoying one another's company."

"No, no, no!" Bobby said.

"Geeze, Bobby, spit it out!" Warren said.

"They were _kissing!_ Each other!" Bobby said.

"They were _what?_ " Scott, Warren and Hank said.

"But...Jean wouldn't...I thought she...I thought she liked me!" Scott said.

"This explains why Wanda turned me down!" Warren said.

"Are they still snogging?" Hank asked.

Bobby grinned. "Oh, yeah. I can get us there faster."

"Well, onward my chilly comrade!" Hank said. Bobby grinned and skated the two of them outside.

Scott looked down dejectedly. " I thought I had a chance with Jean," he said. "She's really the only girl I've ever felt anything for."

"Wanda was almost as good looking as I am," Warren said.

"Jean was almost as good looking as you are too," Scott said.

Warren gave Scott an odd look.

"I mean, she was prettier!" Scott said hurriedly. "Because I love her! She was the most beautiful person ever!"

"No, really," Warren said, smiling a little. "You think I'm good looking?"

"Um, speaking strictly objectively, sure," Scott said. "I mean, um, if I liked guys, which I – mmph!" Scott broke off as Warren flew over in one powerful wingstroke, pulled Scott into the air and kissed him.

"What were you saying?" Warren asked huskily.

"I...uh...yeah," Scott said, holding onto Warren tightly. "That was...uh...wow."

"You'd be amazed how often people who I kiss say that," Warren said. "Ever wonder what it'd be like to make out in midair?"

"Um, not until now," Scott said. Warren laughed, and flew them out the window.

 

 

Down below, Jean had her head on Wanda's shoulder.

Suddenly, Jean frowned. "Did you hear that?" she asked.

"Hear what?" Wanda asked.

"Over... _there!_ " She pointed at the bushes and telepathically pulled Hank and Bobby out.

"Hey!" Bobby shouted.

"Were you two _spying_ on us?" Jean asked angrily.

"We were merely...er...ascertaining that the two of you are entirely unharmed," Hank said.

"We weren't watching you kiss!" Bobby said.

"Oh my god, go away, now, you two!" Jean said. "And if I catch you little voyeurs watching again, I'm getting my _girlfriend_ to hex you!"

Wanda blushed and smiled.

"We're going! We're going!" Bobby said.

"Indeed, we depart posthaste!" Hank said. Bobby grabbed Hank's wrist and shot them out of there on an icy shoot.

Wanda frowned. "Dear Jean, they are not the only ones spying."

"What?" Jean said, looking around. "Who –"

"Allow me," Wanda said. She raised her hand for a moment, then shot out a hex.

"Aargh!" Pietro said, falling to the ground.

"I told you to not bother us!" Wanda said. "You promised you wouldn't follow!"

"Marvel Girl wishes to take your innocence, sister!" Pietro said. "I cannot allow you to be harmed in any way!"

"I am _fine_ , Pietro!" Wanda said. "And I may be with Jean if I wish!"

"But –"

"Go away, Pietro!" Wanda said.

Pietro scowled and stood up. "I apologize, Wanda. I'll wait for you at home."

"Thank you, Pietro," Wanda said. She smiled gently at him. "I understand that you worry, but we really are fine."

Pietro glared at Jean, smiled at Wanda, and ran home.

"We have the worst teammates slash family every," Jean said.

Wanda laughed, and started stroking Jean's hair. "They aren't so bad, mostly."

"I know," Jean said. "Still, it'd be nice if we could do this without interruptions."

"I think they will stop now," Wanda said.

"Well, if you think that," Jean said, smiling. She leaned towards Wanda for another kiss.

" _To me, my X-Men!_ " Professor Xavier said in Jean's head.

Jean groaned.

"What is it?" Wanda asked.

"The Professor," Jean said. "So much for no interruptions."

Wanda kissed the side of Jean's head. "You better go, then."

"I'm not done with you," Jean promised. She stood off and ran to the mansion.

Wanda watched her go with a small smile. Jean was the type of girl that men would fight for. Die for. Kill for.

And she was Wanda's.  



End file.
